


Like a Phoenix

by maderi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Desperation Play, Forced Orgasm, Incest Play, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Object Insertion, Omorashi, PWPTCF - Porn Without Plot That Caught Feelings, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sounding, Spitroasting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Jason Todd, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Bruce has always stared in Jason's wet dreams and sometimes, they're joined by Dick, staring as his older brother in his little fantasy. It's always hot and steamy and full of passion, but what it's not, is Jason desperately looking for a bathroom, something that results in his wet dream becoming a reality.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Like a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BearlyWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Batfam Kinkmas 2020 event!  
> I got the wonderful Bearly Writing as my giftee. 
> 
> I have no idea if this even panned out as something you would want, but I hope it at least touches on some of what you requested. Unfortunately, I read the prompt wrong the first time around and wrote something else entirely before I noticed my mistake. So this is my second try at your gift made during extensions. It um... it, unfortunately (?), caught a case of the serious feels lol 
> 
> I hope it doesn't disappoint...  
> (And if it did, let me know and I'll write you something new! :D )

Furious, Jason pulls the green-shelled panties of his uniform on as he growls at Bruce’s nagging in the distance. He’s about had it with how overbearing Bruce has been since his unfortunate run-in with the Joker and the explosives that had followed. A moment later and both of them would have been dead and crispy. With the hero complex that Bruce bore though, the fact that Jason screwed up was hung over him every second of every day.

“Jason! Get on out here or I’m going on patrol without you,” Bruce roars more than shouts when he feels as if Jason’s taking too long to change.

“Shut up, old man. It’s not so easy as it looks putting this thong on,” Jason snarks back, knowing it will shut Bruce up immediately.

Looking longingly at the bathroom, Jason instead fastens the belt and grabs his domino mask before sprinting out to where Bruce is already waiting in the Batmobile. He’d just have to find a dark corner on the streets of Gotham once he had a moment to himself.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason leans back in his seat, letting the silence stretch on between them. Mentioning the panties was a low blow though, that much he realized, but at the moment, it was the only thing Jason had to make Bruce shut up. With how vulnerable the panties made him among the criminals, it was something that Bruce had expressed worries about, and if Jason was honest, the panties weren’t exactly his style. That had been all Dick, and Jason... well, Jason had only inherited the pre-made uniforms.

“About the shorts, Jaybird,” Bruce starts, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Don’t sweat it,” Jason snaps, refusing to give even an inch to his annoyance.

In his peripheral vision, Jason could see Bruce sighing deeply as he slowly shook his head at the aggressive response Jason gave him. But between managing the caged feeling Bruce, Alfie, and Dick made him feel and his other, more pressing, matters, Jason just didn’t have the mental capacity to choose his battles.

‘Crap, he really needed to piss,’

Monday night was apparently created to screw Jason over harder than the Joker and his crowbar ever could though. Hour after hour, criminals seemed to be flooding in from every corner of Gotham, enough that when the third hour came to an end, Nightwing had joined them in the fight for... Jason didn’t even know anymore. All he knew was that he needed to take a leak and that both Bruce and Dick all but coddled him whenever he was hit. He just knew that when they got back to the cave, Bruce would lecture him about keeping his guard up, not giving the crooks a chance to strike a lucky shot.

It was a lecture he had heard so many times before, he all but knew it by heart. That wasn’t the problem though. He needed to dodge both Batman and Nightwing if he wanted half a minute alone to do his business, something not even Superman managed to do. How Bruce always knew what everyone was up to was beyond him, though Dick’s idea of Bruce having secretly microchipped them was sounding more probable by the second.

“How are you holding up, little wing?” Dick’s overly chipper voice asked him when he thought he had managed to slink away for a moment.

“Goddamn it, Nightshit, someone should put a bell on ya,” Jason growled back, trying his best to discreetly clench.

“And someone should scrub your mouth with soap, but alas, here we are,” Dick smiles as he squeezes Jason’s shoulder. “Seriously, little wing, you took quite the blow back there,”

“I’m fine, alright,” Jason slaps Dick’s hand away just as a shudder runs through him.

“Robin?” Bruce’s rough, but overly worried voice called and wasn’t that just peachy. Of course, Bruce had to join Dick in their quest to completely smother him.

The fates had mercy on Jason for just a small moment though. The call that came through right then, bless Alfie, just as Bruce’s hand landed on Jason’s shoulder, prepared to give Jason the speech about knowing his limit, would take them across town. Jason, as the opportunist that he was, saw it as the chance he needed to finally get a moment to himself.

“There’s only room for two in the Batmobile, it’s better that you get there first. I’ll meet you guys there,” Jason offers after some quick thinking. It is the most logical option after all.

“What are you talking about, Robin, you can just sit in my lap. Safest place there is,” Dick replies as Jason is gently shoved toward the edge of the rooftop where the Batmobile sits parked beneath them.

“The fuck I will, you pervert,” Jason seethes as he swats at Dick’s gentle but insistent hands.

“Robin, language.” Bruce hisses as he wounds his freakishly huge arm around Jason’s waist before tipping them over the edge. Jason has no other choice but to hold onto Bruce as the older man takes them down and into the Batmobile where he’s magically placed onto Dick’s lap before the roof even has time to close and then they’re off.

Jason closes his eyes as he tries his best to hold it all in, tries his best to use the meditation that Bruce taught him all those years ago. To his surprise, it’s actually working, if only for a little bit. Bruce and Dick are talking about whatever, the deep rumble of their voices helping to calm the desperate need Jason has to just let go. Shuddering, Jason almost groans when Dick wound his arms tighter around him in an attempt to keep him warm, instead managing to put pressure on Jason’s bladder.

“Told you to change his shorts a long time ago, Batman. He’s not made for the cold the way I was,” Dick chastises, surprisingly annoyed on Jason’s behalf.

Instead of replying though, Bruce just turns on the heat inside the car, making the small space unbearably hot in a matter of seconds. As if pissing himself like a toddler wasn’t bad enough, now Jason was sweating like a bitch in heat while unable to do anything about either situation. Clenching with all his might, Jason tried his best to ignore both of his problems the best he could. It isn’t long before the Batmobile comes to a halting stop though, and then they’re all out of there like bats outta hell.

The next six hours go by in a blast of kicks and punches, grappling guns and shouts for “Robin!” whenever Jason lost his concentration, making himself an easy target for Two-Face and his goons. He’s stuck between the choice of continuing to fight and letting go or stopping up and letting a goon get a free shot at him. With all of his sixteen years on this godforsaken world, the choice was therefore an easy one. What was a few more nicks and bruises anyway, right?

Jason wasn’t looking forward to the no doubt disappointed look in Bruce’s eyes later on, but whatever, there was just no way in hell he was pissing himself in public. He would never live it down, especially not when Dick would bear witness to the whole thing. It would spread so fast even a wildfire wouldn’t be able to keep up. And worst of all, it would eventually reach Wonder Woman, and then, Jason might as well have died by the Joker’s hand because that would simply be the most embarrassing thing in existence. Wonder Woman would forever know him as pissy pants Robin, and that simply just wouldn’t do.

He’s back on Dick’s lap again before he knows what’s happening, the Batmobile roaring to life and speeding away once more, and then, Bruce turns up the heat again, the car unbearably hot in seconds. Jason’s been uncharacteristically quiet the past few hours, too busy trying to keep alive, bust goons, and holding his bladder in check. It’s been like that the whole night, repeating itself again and again as crime never waited for anyone, and especially not for Jason.

So when Bruce park the Batmobile in the cave and Dick unfastens their seatbelt, Jason is so lost in his internal mantra of “hold it - hold it - don’t piss yourself,” that he doesn’t notice the two older men talking to him. He does however notice when Bruce carefully, but hastily lifts him from his place on Dick’s lap, the new position putting pressure on his poor bladder. Grunting, Jason clutches onto Bruce’s shoulders.

“Jason,” Bruce’s worried voice eventually breaks through Jason’s mind. “Jaylad, are you hurt?”

But Jason doesn’t dare reply. If he loses his concentration for just a second, he really will piss himself, and in the arms of Bruce, no less. Bruce’s hurried steps are hard to fight as his body is jostled, but it isn’t until Bruce attempts to put him down that Jason’s mind comes online again. His ass is gently sat upon the medical table in Alfie’s medical bay, but Jason refuses to let go, a pitiful whine and gasp escaping his lips as he clutches onto Bruce with gusto.

“Okay, okay, easy Jaylad, I won’t let go. I promise,” Bruce tries to comfort as he gently sits down in a chair somewhere, his arms wounding more firmly around Jason’s body as he gently holds him.

“Dick, carefully try to check him for injuries?” Bruce barks with hastily.

“Y-yeah, sure thing,” Dick sounds worried, but when Jason gets the chance to get his breathing under control, he’ll tell him off for worrying. “He’s sweating pretty badly. Did he get injected with anything?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce rumbles, the tone one Jason hasn’t heard before, “He did seem a little out of it tonight.”

“A little? Did you even see him? He let in more hits than a piñata, Bruce,” Dick gawks and just like that, Jason moves to get off of Bruce’s lap to kick in Dick’s teeth.

He doesn’t get anywhere though when Bruce clamps down on his middle, halting every and any attempt at escape, rendering him helpless to hold the pressure that has been building the entire night. Clutching his arms around Bruce’s neck, Jason holds on for dear life as his panties slowly fill with piss. Helplessly, he lets go, feeling the fluids become too much to hold for the little green-shelled panties as it escapes and continues to run down his ass and over the width of Bruce’s thighs.

“Um... Bruce?” Dick coughs gently with surprise as he scratches at the back of his neck.

Jason can’t see the expression on Bruce’s face, but for the second time that night, he hears Bruce speak in a voice he’s never heard him use before. Too terrified to do anything but hold on, Jason lets go of a moan as the final few drops slither out of him.

“That’s it, it’s alright, Jason. Good boy,” Bruce whispers into the side of his hair before gently smoothing back his bangs that stick to his sweaty forehead. Shuddering from the praise, Jason lets go of a pitiful whine as tears of frustration and embarrassment fill his vision.

The next thing Jason knows, Bruce’s hand is in the back of his panties, removing the soiled, quickly cooling fabric. His ass is no doubt on display to Dick, but at that moment, Jason just didn’t care. Even though Bruce had insisted that it was alright, Jason had actually wet himself. On Bruce’s lap to top it off. There was just no way that Jason would ever face either one of them ever again.

His pixie boots are removed along with his belt, Bruce’s clever hand picking off his uniform as if it was nothing at all. When Bruce gently pushed on his shoulder, however, Jason clung even harder to Bruce’s neck, curling his legs in on himself before framing Bruce’s hips and locking his ankles behind Bruce’s back. With his new koala grip on Bruce’s body, no amount of pushing from Bruse would ever dislodge him. Jason could still feel his face flaming hot, his ears no doubt red with embarrassment. No way was he facing Bruce again.

“It’s alright, Jason. There’s nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about, promise,” Bruce hums as he gently caresses the back of Jason’s head, nosing his hair as his warm breath ghosts past Jason’s ear. “It happens to the best of us, right, Dick?”

“Uh... Y-yeah, sure,” Dick replies, but his voice sounds far, far away to Jason’s ears. Then again, that could just be the insistent ringing of doom in his ears.

It feels incredible the way Bruce is holding onto Jason’s body though, the way Jason’s wet cock rubs against the protective plates of the batsuit, the way Bruce’s hot breath never moves past his hair to gently caress the back of his neck. To Jason’s utter horror, his overactive cock comes to life between them, the thing having a mind of its own, unable to recognize the situation they are in.

Bruce’s breathy ‘Good boy,’ goes on repeat in his mind, making his heart rush, making his ear all but glow with... with something aching to arousal. Fuck, Jason was really deep in the mud now. Clinging to bruce’s upper body, Jason blessed whoever came up with the idea of a kevlar suit. There was just no way that Bruce would feel his hardon through his uniform. At least, that’s what Jason told himself until Bruce’s huge palm cupped the back of his head, lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he whispered something to Jason.

“Hmm...” Bruce hummed when Jason moaned in response, not really registering what Bruce had said.

The next thing Jason knows, Bruce’s ungloved hand gently wraps around his cock, the sheer size and incredible warmth dwarfing him as Bruce make a fist around him. Stuttering on a groan, Jason loses all train of thought as his head falls back, exposing the long expanse of his throat to Bruce.

“Nnngh, d-daddy,” Jason gasps when Bruce thumbs at Jason’s slit, the sensation like a current through his body.

He doesn’t realize what he’s said though, his train of thought is long gone by the time the sound hits his own ears. He can hear both Bruce and Dick draw surprised gasps, but he doesn’t understand why. All he can manage to think is that he hopes they were good surprised gasps.

“That’s it, son, just let go,” Bruce hums carefully, his clever fingers tightening deliciously in the middle of his words.

Warm lips meet the column of his throat, kissing gently as Bruce’s big hand supports his neck where Jason has let it fall back with the rest of his body, making extra room for Bruce’s clever hand around his hardon. It’s somewhat out of a wet dream Jason once had, minus the pissing himself part. Having Bruce touch him like this...

“Daddy, p-please,” Jason begs the sweetest way he can, the pleasure that’s building up inside of him becoming too much to bear.

“Sssh,” Bruce hushes, “You’re doing so well for me, son,”

The time between Jason’s orgasm and him registering the words Bruce just said, couldn’t even be timed by the Flash. In an instant, Jason’s spine bows as he thrusts up into Bruce’s tight fist, the feeling of the solid, warm heat around his shaft and the cold, humid air of the cave on his head was enough for Jason’s body to cave. Distantly, he can hear Dick groan and move closer, but Jason is floating, too blissed out to do much more than go boneless in Bruce’s arms.

“That’s it, Jaylad. Such a good boy for daddy,” Bruce hums as he squeezes more cum out of Jason’s cock, milking him for every precious drop.

Unwound in Bruce’s arms, Jason is faced with Bruce’s dark blue eyes staring right into him. There’s an almost awestruck expression on Bruce’s face, en expression Jason’s only seen once on Bruce; the night he stole the Batmobile’s tires. His pupils are blown wide, a pink, charming dusting crosses his high cheekbones as his lips parts, hot breath ghosting over Jason’s face.  
Bruce is absolutely gorgeous like this and before Jason knows it, he’s reaching out for Bruce’s head, intending to pull him closer so that he could finally taste the lips that had kept him awake many a night. But his arms felt as if they were filled with lead. As with everything else in his life now, Jason had no need to worry as Bruce leaned in closer, thumb under Jason’s chin, gently lifting his head so that they were eye-to-eye once more.

Smiling with what he hoped was as much love and adoration he felt on the inside, Jason closed his eyes, hoping that Bruce would take the hint and lean in to kiss him. He didn’t have to wait long when heat crowded his face a mere second before warm, full lips met his, and then, everything in the world was right again. The taste of Bruce dominated him as Bruce’s tongue swept over his, deepening the kiss.

Someone was moaning, but if his life depended on it, Jason couldn’t pinpoint which one of them it came from. Lost in the heat and scent that was entirely Bruce Wayne, the culprit of every single one of Jason’s wet dreams, he was helpless to do anything but cling to Bruce’s broad shoulders once more.

“Please...” Jason begs, his voice nothing more than a rough whisper from his raw kissed lips, as he grinds into Bruce’s stomach.

“Yeah? You want daddy, baby boy?” Bruce growls, his voice as raw as Jason’s own had been.

“Fuck yeah,” Jason groans, unable to help it when he automatically bows his spine, opening himself up for Bruce to take him in. He only hopes it’s the right thing to do.

“Language, Jason,” Bruce reprimands, biting the tendon in his neck in something that Jason guesses is supposed to be a punishment for swearing, but in reality, only works to send butterflies through his entire body.

Letting his head fall back, Jason is surprised to see Dick’s red face staring directly at him. For a good moment, Jason had entirely forgotten that Dick was right there with them. Freezing up, Jason doesn’t know what he wants to do first. He should probably cover himself up, should probably excuse himself, tell Dick that ‘it’s not what it looks like’, but before he can do anything else than register Dick’s presence, Bruce is leaning forward, completely dwarfing him as he tips Jason’s head up to look at him.

“Are you alright, Jaylad?” Bruce’s deep blue eyes stare directly into his, but they aren’t the warm, sensual ones from before. These ones are the strikingly intelligent, all-seeing eyes of Batman himself. “I can make him leave if you’re not comfortable,”

Looking Back at Dick, Jason doesn’t quite know what to say. On one hand, he wants Dick there too, but on the other, all he’s ever wanted was Bruce and Bruce alone. He had been so lost in his little bubble that when it suddenly burst and he realized that he wasn’t dreaming, that this was real, that he had both wet himself on Bruce’s lap and called him daddy, all in front of Dick. Bruce had taken it well, but would Dick?

“Do you want me to leave, little... um... little brother?” If possible, Dick’s face gets even darker, but his clumsily stumbled acceptance of Jason’s little fantasy is exactly what he needed to hear.

“N-no,” Jason stutters, daring to lean his head a little further back, even as his heat is rushing away in his chest. He can see no judgment in Dick’s eyes though, his body language more uncertain and hopeful, than disgusted or mocking.

When Dick leans forward, sparing a moment to stare at Bruce when he growls a warning for Dick to go slow, the sound is rough where it bounces off of the walls. Breaking eye contact with Bruce, Dick meets his eyes again, a gentle smile on his lips. He looks weird the way Jason sees him upside down, but when Dick’s warm hands frame his face, thumbs softly caressing his cheeks, Jason can’t help but close his eyes in anticipation.

Dick’s lips are different from Bruce’s in so many ways when they meet his, the fuller, colder pair having a different technique than Bruce did. Dick has a much, much cleverer tongue though, something Jason gets to experience first hand. Getting head by Dick must be something out of this world if his kissing was anything to go by.

Jason doesn’t quite know when he lost his shirt and cape, or when Bruce and Dick shed their own uniforms, but when he emerges from the too hot, too... exhilarating cocoon that was being the stuffing between the two older men, they were all naked and sweaty on Alfie’s medical table.

“Come here baby boy, let your brother take care of you,” Bruce hums as he easily manhandles Jason’s, admittedly not considerable, weight to sit across his lap, legs spread on each side of Bruce’s massive thighs, opening him up for Dick.

The wolfish smile that crosses Dick’s face would have concerned him if it wasn’t for the gentle, soothing way his hands rubbed gentle circles on his thighs as he slowly moved them up towards Jason’s straining cock, bobbing in the air between them. Smirking, Dick inches closer to his prize, making Jason’s breathing speed up in anticipation. That clever tongue would soon be wrapped around the head of his cock, just like he had imagined it would only a short while ago.

“You good, little wing?” Dick asks all breathy just before touching Jason’s cock, his hot breath ghosting over Jason’s already sensitive and leaking head as he nods desperately.

“Youse your words, baby boy,” Bruce rumbles into his ear, apparently not having it with Jason’s non-verbal consent.

“Y-yes, Dicky, p-please...” Jason gasps, the overrun of stimulation making his body burn.

Warm lips immediately wrap around his head, Dick’s clever tongue spearing for Jason’s slit as if a missile locking on its target, just as Bruce pinches a nipple. Jason sits helpless in Bruce’s lap as his second orgasm of the morning explodes through his body, coursing out with such a speed and suddenness that Dick ungracefully chokes on it. The coolness of the air around the head of his cock isn’t enough to bring him back down to earth, not even Bruce’s fond, warm laugh in his ear or the gentle bite to his neck.

The slick finger that prods his tight pucker does, however. Dick’s brows are pinched in rare concentration when Jason manages to tip his head down from where it rested on Bruce’s shoulder, his older brother deep in thought as his index circles, slicking and massaging Jason’s tight muscle, trying to make it relax enough for him to slip the finger inside.

Moaning, Jason shudders at the thought of Dick preparing him, preparing him for... Jason’s eyes shots open as Dick’s finger slips inside. It’s so much bigger than his own, broader and longer as it gently, but insistently, pushes further inside, crooking weirdly as it searches for something. Jason doesn’t have to wait long before Dick found what he was searching for. When a current runs up his spine instead of down, Jason is sure he’s halfway off of Bruce’s lap in surprise.

He’s heard of the prostate before, his teachers, faces tomato red and embarrassed as they pointed to this and that in a picture or chastised the students as weird informative videos played on the screen. Of course, Jason had heard of the prostate long before Bruce ever put him into school again. But even though he fingered himself on the regular, he had never been able to locate it by himself.

“That’s it, little brother, you’re being so good,” Dick praises.

It’s enough to send yet another full-body shiver through Jason, making Dick smile ruefully. Holding eye contact, Jason watches as Dick’s lips wrap around the head of his cock again before Dick slides down, devouring Jason whole. The sight is unlike anything Jason has ever seen before, completely incomparable to the porn he’s watched or the Johns getting serviced by the ladies that watched over him.

Bruce is rumbling something in his ear again, but Jason is lost in the sight of Dick’s lips wrapped around his cock, gently bobbing up and down as his criminally clever tongue dances in a completely different rhythm. He doesn’t notice when Dick slips in a second finger or a third, too transfixed with Dick’s oh so blue eyes.

He does however notice when Dick zeroes in on his already swollen prostate. Although a delicious sensation, it is too much, too soon. Wrapping his hands around Dick’s wrist, Jason tries to stop him, but Bruce’s own hands engulf his wrists as pull them away as he gently shushes him. Jason can’t help the pathetic ‘N-n-no,’ that stutters out of his raw-kissed lips or the desperate tears of overstimulation that fall from his eyes.

Dick doesn’t let up though, instead, the rubbing gets more insistent until Jason sobs openly, Bruce holding him down as Dick suck and rubs him off until with a scream Jason didn’t know he had in him, his vision goes completely black while his body explodes from deep, deep within.

Jason’s floating on softly cushioned warm clouds when he comes semi-online again. His face is wet, his bones jello and on top of it all, Bruce coos at him or something, his rough voice singing praises as his massive arms hold him close to his even bigger chest. Jason watches as Dick slicks up his cock before placing himself between Jason’s legs, readying himself to press inside. Jason has a split second to regret that Bruce wouldn’t be his first when Bruce growls menacingly before placing his hand over Jason’s slightly gaping, slick entrance, blocking Dick’s from entering him.

“He’s mine,” Bruce demands possessively, jaws tightening dangerously where Bruce’s head rests over Jason’s shoulder.

_~_

_Vaguely, Jason remembers having heard Batman’s furiously roaring ‘He’s mine.” as he lay smothered and crushed beneath the Joker’s booth._

_“What? This little birdie?” Joker had gawked obnoxiously while pointing a red hot brander at him._

_“Would be a crying shame if someone were to... mark it,” Joker had cackled as he prepared to stamp the brander into Jason’s face._

_The enraged roar that had followed Joker’s words were terrifying, even to Jason’s crushed and broken state. The immense pressure on his broken ribs had disappeared entirely as Joker’s manic cackling turned terrified as thumps and sounds of bone breaking bounced off of the metal walls. Delirious, Jason had tried his best to escape while ignoring the hallucination that was Batman fighting the Joker for him. Upon finding the door locked, because of course it would be locked, Jason had collapsed, leaning into the door for support as he tried to find an alternate escape route._

_That’s when he noticed the explosives ticking off. Resigning himself to death, Jason closed his eyes as he uttered a broken apology to Bruce. The blast that would take his life came, but just before it, strong arms surrounded him as he was hoisted up and into a solid chest as fresh, icy cold air stung his nose. Seconds later, he flew through the air, landing in the deep, cold snow with something incredibly heavy above him._

_The next thing he knows, he’s in a hospital he doesn’t know, all bandaged up. The machines beeping all around him. His right hand feels crushed and sweaty, but Jason’s eye is too swollen to see what’s up with it. The next time he awakes, he’s back in a hospital room he does know. His right hand still feels crushed and sweaty, but this time, he’s able to see what’s up with it._

_On the bed next to him, Bruce sits, head resting on his arm as his other hand clutches onto Jason’s right one. Bruce is sound asleep and for once, Jason has the time to really look at Bruce, actually look at him the way he never could while Bruce was awake. It eases some of the pains in his body as Jason takes in the slackness of Bruce’s jaw, the smoothed laugh lines that Jason knows isn’t laugh lines at all. It’s...calming to see Bruce’s face without the almost permanent scowl that resides there._

~

“Jason, are you with me?” Bruce asks him when Dick has backed down.

Nodding, Jason feels like he’s somehow outside of his body. Bruce had - Bruce had...

“Words, Jason. I need you to use your words,” A hand turns his head from where he’s stuck staring at Dick a few feet away to meet dark blue, serious eyes.

“I uh - I’m - y-yeah,” Jason stumbles as he stares into Bruce’s eyes.

There are so many emotions hiding behind their sharpness, the blue all but swallowed and still, Bruce is in full control of himself. Jason doesn’t quite understand it, how when mere seconds ago, they were all lost to the passion that burned so brightly between them. On one hand, Jason’s glad Bruce was in control when he himself couldn’t be.

He had almost lost his virginity to Dick there, something that wouldn’t have been bad in itself, but Jason had always secretly help onto it for the right person. His mom had once told him that he should hold onto it until he found the person he wanted to experience it with. Given, his mother had been wasted and so high she insisted they had flying pink pigs on their ceiling when she had told him this, but somehow, it just stuck with him.

Blinking up at Bruce, Jason let his lips part to form the words he wanted to say, but nothing came out. Scrunching his eyebrows together in frustration, Jason wanted to cry when the words died in his throat for the fourth time. Embarrassed and...- Bruce’s hand is cupping the side of Jason’s face, gently turning it back towards him before leaning his forehead to Jason’s.

“Do you want Dick to have you?” Bruce whispers, deep blue-blue eyes staring kindly, patiently into his own.

“I-I want you,” Jason eventually manages to admit, watching as Bruce’s tight shoulders relax as a gentle smile crosses his lips again.  
Bruce is a good kisser, that much Jason knew from the gossip floating around Gotham, but the way Bruce kisses him, Jason has a feeling that Bruce hasn’t shared with anyone else. In a way, they’re both sharing firsts today, at least, that’s what Jason tells himself as he loses himself in the kiss.

“Do you trust me, Jaylad?” Bruce whispers when he breaks the kiss long minutes later.

“Yeah, y-yeah, I do,”

“Dick, upper drawer to the right, fifth from the left,” Bruce demands, turning Jason back to lean on his chest as they watch Dick find whatever it was Bruce wanted Dick to get for him.

A dental mirror was not what Jason had expected to see when Dick turned around with the shiny stainless steel in his hand. Neither did he expect to see dick slick up the shaft with the medical lube, coating it so liberally it was dripping. Least of all, Jason had never expected that Dick would grab his cock and gently, slowly insert the tool into his slit while Bruce distracted him with yet another mindblowing kiss.

The coldness of the excessive lube had Jason stuttering while kissing back, but Bruce just swallowed each gasp as he held onto Jason’s wrists until Dick had finished. Looking down at his own cock, Jason was horrified to find the entirety of the shaft gone inside his cock, the mirror staring back at him, showing his own sweaty, red face.

“You did so well, baby boy. You were so good for daddy,” Bruce hummed happily, nosing at his cheek as Jason stared at his own wanton reflection in the dental mirror.

“So well, little brother,” Dick praised as he got on his knees between Bruce and Jason’s legs, running calloused hands up over the inside of Jason’s thighs before running them back down again.

Gripping the underside of Jason’s knees Dick basically folded him in two when Bruce’s arms locked beneath them, spreading his legs while freeing Dick’s hands to do whatever Dick was supposed to do. It didn’t take long to find out just what Dick was up to when a warm, moist tongue lapped at his buttery soft pucker. Gasping, Jason was once more assaulted by the vision of his own red face in the dental mirror when he attempted to stare down at Dick.

Chuckling, Bruce gathered Jason’s legs in one arm, forcing Jason to hold onto Bruce’s neck so that he wouldn’t fall over. Not that Jason thought Bruce would ever allow for such a thing, but holding onto the older man worked as an anchor, if only for a little while.

Grabbing the circular mirror, Bruce slowly pulled on it, the lube making an easy way for the shaft to slide inside of Jason’s urethra. Transfixed, Jason is left staring at Bruce’s big hand puppeteering the dental mirror in and out of him, the texture of the shaft making Jason’s body feel both electric and frozen cold at the same time.

“Look at that, Jaylad,” Bruce hums as he continues, making Jason’s body sing.

He can feel the third orgasm of the morning coming as Dick really sigs in, nibbling and sucking on his rim while Bruce speeds up his hand. Jason tries to warn them, he really does, but Dick sucks just as Bruce directs the shaft of the dental mirror down, and that’s all Jason’s body needs to clamp down and start fluttering.

His passage is blocked though, making his spasming drawn out and impossibly sensitive. Gasping and begging like a mad man, Jason is helpless to do anything but sit in Bruce’s lap as the older men take care of him.

Head spinning, Jason takes embarrassingly long to navigate where he’s ended up when all of a sudden, Bruce is between his thighs with yet an expression Jason hasn’t seen before. Laying himself over Jason’s lithe body, Bruce gathers his head in his big hands while he smiles gently down at Jason.

“Is this really what you want?” He asks as if Jason hasn’t been putty in their hands for the past... whatever how long they’ve been at it.

“Br-b-daddy, please,” Jason pleads, unsteady noodle arms reaching up to lock behind Bruce’s neck, desperately pulling Bruce’s head down so that Jason could ravish his father’s mouth.

Spreading his legs to lock behind Bruce’s back, Jason tries every trick in the book that he knows of to get Bruce to spread him on his cock. Regrettably, Jason thinks he probably should have seen Bruce’s famous erect cock before he lost his virginity to it, but fuck it if he let a moment pass for Bruce to change his mind about what he was doing. Sighing with both nerves and anticipation, Jason startles when the warm, slick head of Bruce’s massive dick bumped into his pucker.

It hurts when Bruce’s head pops inside, it was doomed to hurt, Jason repeats in his head as he tries to breathe through the tears running down the corner of his eyes. Bruce shushes and kisses the tears away as he’s motionless above and inside him, waiting, waiting for Jason to accept him maybe.

Bruce’s hands are big as they card through his hair, massaging softly while Bruce breathes with him. When Jason opens his eyes again, he doesn’t know which one of them is suffering the most. Bruce’s eyes are closed, a pinched expression on his face, one Jason has only seen when Bruce has been hurt and trying to hide it from them. This isn’t one of those situations, but Jason guesses hurt comes in different forms too, a theory he congratulates himself on making when Bruce’s eyes open to stare into his again.

Sadness wasn’t what Jason wanted to see though. Leaning up, Jason captures Bruce’s lips in a sweet kiss, one he hopes will chase away the hurt and sadness in Bruce’s beautiful eyes. Though in his haste to lean up, Jason accidentally takes leverage from his crossed legs behind Bruce’s back, pushing Bruce’s considerable size deeper into himself. hissing with discomfort as he closes his eyes again, Jason expects pain to explode in his backside, but when nothing comes, Jason gives an experimental scoot backward to test the motion again.

“Jason, you need to stay still,” Bruce grunts as he sneaks an arm under Jason’s back, slowly pulling him back up again, his cock sliding out to where it sits snug just behind Jason’s rim again. “I don’t want to hurt you,”

But Jason just moans at the sensation the slide brings to him. It felt so good, way better than Dick’s fingers inside him, or Dick’s mouth on his cock. If this was what it was like fucking Bruce Wayne, then Jason didn’t want to do anything else for the rest of his life.

“Bruce,” Jason gasps, uncertain about what else he’s supposed to say.

Bruce seems to read him loud and clear though. Nodding and mumbling a string of ‘okay, alright, alright, Jaylad’ Bruce braces himself before moving his hips what couldn’t have been more than an inch, but felt like a whole mile. The slick drag of his cock feels nice as it spreads Jason open, sliding back out to just Bruce’s tip before pressing back in further and further until Bruce’s balls rest on his ass. Jason has never felt more vulnerable in his life.

“Don’t let go, p-please, d-don’t let go,” Jason begs, clinging onto Bruce as his body crashes, completely overwhelmed with everything.

“I won’t let go, Jaylad, I won’t ever let go of you again,” Bruce promises, boundling Jason more firmly into the warm cocoon that is his arms.

There’s probably something more to Bruce’s desperate words, but at that moment, it flies straight over Jason’s head when Bruce’s forehead meets his and deep blue eyes stare down at him. When Bruce kisses him again, the dread that had suddenly filled him disappeared with the breathy moan he let go off as Bruce thrust a little harder, spreading him wider, faster than before.

Jason was hot, hotter than Gotham steel during summer. Sweat shone on every part of skin he could see, painting the two of them with a glow unnatural to the low lighting in the cave. The hot breath coming from the two of them didn’t help much either. Bruce’s forehead was warm where it steadied itself on Jason’s own, Bruce’s hands supporting Jason’s head as he was spread time and time again on Bruce’s cock.

“You’re so beautiful, Jaylad,” Bruce breathes, eyes searching for his as Bruce bites his laps before moaning, a long gush of breath that hits Jason’s erect nipples before ghosting over Jason’s rudely ignored cock, fogging up the dental mirror.

Given, Jason had completely forgotten about his cock, too occupied trying to remember to breathe, too worried about what to do with his arms and legs to even fathom what his cock should be doing. All-seeing, Bruce’s big hands dislodge from his head, making it tip back to where Dick is standing, unapologetically jerking his cock as he watches them. Bruce’s hand wraps around his cock then, dwarfing it as he gently tugs, as if uncertain what to do with it.

“Little wi-brother, can I please,” Dick asks, biting his lip as he watches Jason’s mouth.

Smirking, he knows precisely what Dick is asking for. This isn’t his first rodeo down dick-alley, but he’s never been spit-roasted before. Looking back up at Bruce, he’s surprised to see how openly Bruce stares back at him while continuing to thrust and play with his stuffed cock. Smiling down at him, Bruce leans down to kiss his lips as if saying that the choice was his, which Jason guesses it was.

Tipping his head back, Jason opens his mouth, quirking an eyebrow as Dick’s cock never comes. Jason is entirely unsurprised to see the stand-off eye battle that is going on between Bruce and Dick. Communication without words was something the two of them did on the regular, something that annoyed Jason enough outside of the cave. Having Bruce’s cock inside him while he had a wordless chat with Dick was out of the question though.

Clenching as hard as he could, Jason is pleased to feel Bruce jump with surprise as he braces himself on both forearms while his forehead hits Jason’s chest. That seemed to do the trick though. Carding his fingers through Bruce’s thick, sweaty hair, Jason’s pleased to hear Bruce moan as he starts thrusting into him again.

Leaning back once more, Dick stands at the ready this time, cock in hand as he reaches forward to thumb at Jason’s closed lips. Biting his lips, Dick slips his thumb between Jason’s lips, closing his eyes when Jason decides to suck on it. It doesn’t take long for Dick to get bold when a moment later, slick saltness is smeared over Jason’s lips as if it was lipstick, marking him.

Opening up, Dick slid his head in, groaning as Jason closed up around him and started to suck gently. Bruce Wayne was never one to be outshone though. Jason didn’t get further than removing one arm from around Bruce’s neck to hold onto Dick’s ass before Bruce took action. Grabbing a hold of the dental mirror still firmly stuffed down Jason’s cock, Bruce twirls it around, gently pumping it up and down as he thrusts into Jason’s hole with new resolve.

The thrust that Dick gives in response to Jason’s moaned surprise is harsh, his cock sliding all the way to the back of Jason’s throat, making him cough, which in turn made Bruce groan sinfully before growling a harsh ‘Careful,’ to Dick. Both of Dick’s hands gently comes to support Jason’s head as he slowly feeds him his cock again, this time with more confidence as he starts thrusting when Jason sucks as a response.

Bruce’s hand keeps twirling and pumping the dental mirror, the texture of the shaft making sensations that set Jason’s body on fire. He’s moaning around Dick’s cock in his mouth when his fourth orgasm of the morning crashes into him, only to be cruelly denied by Bruce, nipped just before it could jump off of that cliff.

Crying out in desperation, Jason squeezes his thighs harshly around Bruce’s waist to show his displeasure with him. Chuckling, Bruce kisses his throat before biting down hard at the crook of Jason’s shoulder while pulling out the dental mirror. The sensation as Bruce’s hand wraps around Jason’s freed cock is unlike anything. When Bruce shifts above him, angling his thrusts just so, stars dance across Jason’s vision and he’s helpless to do anything but hold onto whatever he can reach as his body spirals.

Harshly squeezing Dick’s ass and pressing Bruce’s head down with the arm still anchored behind his neck, Jason screams, or at least he thinks he screams. Dick’s cock is blocking his throat as he face-fucks him. Above, Bruce is plowing into his prostate, chasing his own end. Jason is trapped between them, oversensitive and confused. When Dick’s hips stutter, Jason has half a working brain cell to suck, and just like that, Dick is coming down his throat, a long drawn out groan as his fingers squeeze Jason’s head almost painfully.

Finishing up, Dick all but collapses down on the floor, breathing coming hard as he stares up into Jason’s face. Bruce’s hands find their way back into Jason’s head, tipping it up so that he could rest his forehead against Jason’s again, the deepest blue eyes Jason has ever seen in his life staring back into his own as if Jason had hung both the moon and stars in the sky.

Smiling gently, Bruce ups his thrusts, his lips parting as his steady rhythm fathers. Kissing Jason’s lips, Bruce crowds him, leaning the entire weight of his massive body on top of Jason, successfully trapping Jason’s oversensitive cock between them. Jason is only human though. As the coarse hairs on Bruce’s stomach slide over the head of his cock, Jason feels the telltale tingling of the orgasm Bruce ruined for him. Desperately, Jason looks up into Bruce’s gentle eyes, lips parting as if in a plea just before his cock twitches and empties between them.

Seconds go by and still Jason’s orgasm roars, longer and stronger than ever before. It isn’t before Bruce swears that Jason realizes he’s started pissing himself, his body too wrong out, too...relaxed. Bruce is whispering something to him again, but Jason is unable to decipher what the words mean. Unconsciously, he moans in response to Bruce’s question.

The sensation of Bruce shuddering around him as he comes is one Jason will carry with him for as long as he lives. It starts slow, Bruce growling in reply to Jason’s moan before his hips stutter and his thrusts slowing down to hard pounds until they completely stop when Bruce is as far inside of Jason’s body as he can get. Caged in between Bruce’s massive arms, the two of them share the hot cocooned space as they both breathe heavily.

Jason doesn’t quite understand what is happening when suddenly his abdomen fills with something warm. Bruce’s cheeks darken uncharacteristically as he moans deeply, lips parting sinfully as his eyes go vulnerable. It takes a few seconds before Jason realizes what is going on, but when he does, a gentle smile crosses his lips as he looks up into Bruce’s eyes with all the acceptance he can manage to express.

Letting Bruce empty his bladder inside of him, Jason caresses Bruce’s hair on both sides of his head while softly kissing him, showing Bruce that it is all alright, that he’s accepted and... - Opening his eyes to stare into Bruce’s once more, Jason lowers his right hand to thumb at Bruce’s cheek as he searches his eyes.

“I love you,” Jason whispers almost inaudibly, but Brice catches the words, his eyes big and open as he mulls them over in his overly complex mind.

Leaning down to capture Jason’s lips, Bruce latches on as if his life depended on it. Jason thinks that is all he will get from Bruce, and strangely, that feels enough for him. Breaking the kiss, Bruce looks back down into Jason’s eyes, lips parting and closing like a fish above water before diving back down to crush Jason’s lips in another soul-felt kiss.

It’s clear as day for Jason that Bruce is struggling with some kind of internal battle. Shushing him, Jason gently rubs a strand of Bruce’s hair between his fingers as they look into each other’s eyes. Smiling gently, Jason captures Bruce’s lips in another soul-felt kiss. He is content when they break apart when Bruce leans his forehead on Jason’s again, closing the world out. Jason is content.

“I lo-love you, Jason,” Bruce whispers back when their eyes meer, his voice breaking over the most unimportant word in the world.

Jason realizes that he could have lived his entire life without hearing the word fall from Bruce’s lips and still have been the happiest and most loved man in the world. But having heard it uttered, having seen the way Bruce fought his fears, battled with the Bat to offer it up to Jason, changed everything.

Gently pushing on Bruce’s should, Jason guided him down to lay his head on Jason’s chest. Collapsing, Bruce snuggles up, his massive body going limp on top of him. Smiling as he cards through Bruce’s sweaty hair, Jason closes his eyes and just breathes. He’s aware of Dick covering them with a heated blanket, at least, he hopes it’s Dick. He’s just going to rest his eyes for a little bit before getting Bruce up and into the showers.

Jason’s leaking with more than one fluid, but with Bruce’s still hard cock deep within him and the man in question softly snoring on his chest, Jason couldn’t care less. He’s warm, spent, content, and loved by the only man he’s ever found worthy. To him, that is enough.

~ The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
